


Lepas

by JesslynKR



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Homophobia, Pre-Last Game, Rejection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Higuchi memotong rambut Reo, dan cerita Reo mengalir begitu saja. Tentang alasan di balik keinginannya memendekkan rambut.





	Lepas

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Setting diambil sebelum pertandingan Jabberwock vs Team Strky. Kalau dilihat, pertandingannya pas musim panas. Anggep aja mereka lagi liburan musim panas XD

"Lho, jadi Higussan bekerja di sini?" Reo yang sedang membuka pintu salon mendadak mematung ketika melihat sosok berambut coklat pendek yang sangat familiar dengannya. 

Higuchi Shouta, mantan _ace_ dan manajer Rakuzan.

Higuchi menggeleng kala ditanya oleh mantan adik kelasnya itu. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Ini salon punya ibuku. Aku kan, kuliah di Tokyo."

**.**

**JesslynKR presents**

**Lepas**

**.**

Higuchi membentangkan handuk untuk dipakai Reo membasahi rambut sebelum dipotong. Reo duduk di kursi khusus keramas yang disediakan, tangannya membuka-buka majalah sementara Higuchi mempersiapkan peralatannya. 

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau ibumu yang punya salon ini. Padahal aku langganan di sini, lho." celetuk Reo, menoleh untuk sekedar berbicara kepada Higuchi. Yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh sambil mendorong troli peralatannya.

"Kalian pun tak pernah tanya." Higuchi tersenyum, lalu memerhatikan majalah yang dibuka Reo. "Mau model yang seperti apa?"

Ah, benar juga. Rasanya di antara semua pemain Rakuzan, Higuchi-lah yang paling tertutup, kalau tidak menghitung Mayuzumi yang memang dasarnya saja asosial. Tak banyak yang tahu aslinya Higuchi itu seperti apa, selain fakta kalau ia dulunya adalah _ace _Rakuzan sampai ia berhenti karena pemulihan cedera kakinya.

"Potong pendek saja, Higussan. Seperti model rambutmu." pinta Reo. Higuchi terdiam sejenak, lalu mendekat ke arah Reo. 

"Apa... kau sedang patah hati?" tanya Higuchi pelan, berusaha agar pertanyaannya tidak terlalu menyinggung. Reo mengerutkan alis. 

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Reo balik. Higuchi tersenyum simpul. 

"Katanya sih, orang patah hati biasanya memotong rambutnya untuk meringankan perasaan. Yah, beberapa gadis juga datang ke sini, meminta rambut panjangnya yang cantik untuk dipotong. Tahu-tahu cerita kalau baru putus dengan kekasihnya." Higuchi bercerita dengan sambil lalu, kemudian menatap Reo dari pantulan cermin. 

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu ya, tapi kalau mau cerita, tidak masalah—" Higuchi mengangkat bahu. "—oh, permisi sebentar." Higuchi memberi isyarat supaya Reo duduk, lalu membantunya memasang handuk di sekeliling pundak. Kemudian Reo kembali duduk setengah berbaring, dan Higuchi menyiapkan rambutnya untuk dicuci.

Siraman air dingin membasahi rambut Reo membuat yang punya rambut memejamkan mata dengan rileks. Ditambah pijatan lembut di kepala, rasanya nyaman di kepala Reo. 

"Kau ini pandai sekali ya memerhatikan tingkah laku orang lain," kata Reo, sementara Higuchi hanya tertawa kecil. 

"Jadi manajer membuatku sering memerhatikan tingkah bodoh kalian." jawabnya santai, sementara tangannya mengurus rambut basah Reo. Ia mengisyaratkan Reo untuk duduk, sementara Higuchi akan membuat rambutnya setengah kering terlebih dahulu. 

"Tapi, tebakanmu benar lho. Kalau aku cerita, kau tak akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Reo, entah mengapa senyumnya sedikit pudar. Beruntung Higuchi tidak melihatnya. 

"Kalau kau patah hati karena laki-laki, aku sih sudah tahu." Higuchi mengarahkan Reo supaya duduk di kursi potong rambut, lalu ia memasang alas di sekitar pundak Reo. 

"Jadi, siapa?" tanya Higuchi, tangannya menjepit sebagian rambut Reo, lalu menyisir sisanya. 

"Bukan 'siapa', tapi 'bagaimana', Higussan." jawab Reo, kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Seakan ringan saja dia bercerita. 

"Jadi, bagaimana?" ulang Higuchi, memotong sebagian rambut belakang Reo. 

"Aku naksir kakak kelas. Ketua klub sepak bola, mungkin kau tahu siapa," cerita Reo, lalu mengernyitkan kening ketika melihat Higuchi menggeleng dari pantulan cermin. 

"Maaf, Mibuchi. Mengingat nama anggota klub basket saja sudah susah, apalagi klub sebelah." canda Higuchi. Reo tertawa ringan. "Tapi, bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau kau suka dengan anggota tim kita?"

Reo melambaikan tangan, menidakkan tanya Higuchi. 

"Aku bercanda, sumpah. Cuma mau menakuti Ei-chan dan Kou-chan saja."

Oh, gumam Higuchi. Tangannya membuka jepitan kiri Reo, lalu memotong rambutnya perlahan. 

"Higussan, semua anggota kita sudah tahu kalau aku gay. Reaksi mereka, _untungnya_, masih mendukungku. Sei-chan, Kou-chan, Ei-chan, bahkan kau. Kalau Mayuzumi-senpai, jangan ditanya lah. Dia sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri," jelas Reo, sementara Higuchi mendengarkan sambil merapikan potongan rambutnya. 

"Mereka bertiga mendukungku untuk menembaknya. Jadilah aku diam-diam meninggalkan surat di lokernya sebelum kelulusan. Mengajaknya bertemu di halaman belakang." kata Reo. Higuchi berpikir sejenak. 

"Oh, jadi waktu Hayama memberimu semangat, itu maksudnya? Sayang sekali aku tidak di sana." tanya Higuchi. Reo mengangguk pelan. 

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Ya singkatnya, ditolak lah. Dia kaget, tapi dia bilang tidak masalah." Reo tersenyum. 

"Tapi masalahnya muncul dari situ, Higussan." Reo menghela napas panjang. Higuchi mengerutkan kening. 

"Kabar soal aku menembak sesama laki-laki bocor. Ada yang merekam pengakuanku, lalu menyebarkan videonya." jelas Reo, getir. 

"Eh?!" Higuchi terdiam. Tangan yang memegang gunting terhenti di udara. 

"Selama ini soal orientasiku hanya sebatas rumor. Mayoritas siswi Rakuzan, terutama kelasku, tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Malah mereka membelaku, bahkan sampai rumor itu jadi kenyataan yang tersebar, tapi—" Reo menghela napas, berat. Higuchi menyimpan guntingnya di meja troli meski dia belum selesai memotong rambutnya.

"—perlakuan setiap orang tidak pernah sama, Higussan." katanya, berat. 

"Kau ... ada yang membully?" tanya Higuchi, lambat-lambat. Reo mengangguk, pelan. 

"Mereka semua mulai mengejekku, menghina, mengataiku setiap aku lewat. Loker sepatuku penuh dengan caci maki. Sepatu ruanganku hilang dan ditemukan di tong sampah, jadi aku selalu membawanya pulang. Aku diteriaki setiap pelajaran olahraga, disoraki dengan hinaan," cerita Reo, ringan saja dia bercerita seakan membicarakan cuaca. Meski Higuchi tahu, Reo tersiksa dengan semua ini. 

"Jangankan siswa, sebagian guru pun memperlakukanku berbeda semenjak itu." Reo mengangkat bahunya. 

Higuchi menghela napas, lalu menyentuh kedua bahu Reo yang penuh guguran rambut. Menepuknya perlahan.

"Kau ... baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, pelan. 

Reo mengangguk sekali. "Sei-chan sangat baik. Ia membelaku di hadapan siswa lain." ia tersenyum sedikit, agak getir. "Tapi itu semua tidak bisa menutup mulut jahat mereka, kan?"

Reo menoleh ke arah Higuchi, senyumnya pahit, terlihat seperti menyimpan kesedihan. 

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini." perlahan air mata bergulir melewati pipi, namun dengan cepat Reo mengusapnya. Higuchi menarik tisu dari wadahnya, lalu diberikan kepada Reo. 

"Yah, setidaknya memotong rambut menjadi seperti laki-laki mungkin akan membuat mereka tutup mulut soal diriku. Membuat mereka berhenti memanggilku_ 'okama'._"

Higuchi menghela napas, lalu kembali mengambil guntingnya untuk memotong sisa rambut panjang Reo.

"Mibuchi," ujar Higuchi, perlahan helaian hitam dari rambut Reo gugur ke lantai. "kita tak pernah tahu konsekuensi sebenarnya dari tindakan kita, setelah melakukan tindakan itu sendiri, tapi ..."

Kres. Higuchi memotong sisa rambut panjang terakhir Reo. Menyisakan rambut pendek yang tinggal dirapikan. 

"Setidaknya kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Mau seperti apapun dirimu, kau tetap Mibuchi Reo yang kita kenal." kata Higuchi, perlahan merapikan potongan rambut Reo supaya potongannya lebih rapi. 

"Tangan kita cuma dua. Mulut jahat yang membicarakan kita, banyak. Mustahil tangan kita bisa membungkam mulut mereka. Tapi—" Higuchi diam sejenak. "—kita bisa menutup telinga kita dari perkataan mereka."

Selesai. Higuchi meletakkan peralatannya di troli.

"Bagaimana, Mibuchi?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Potongan rambutnya, atau perasaanku?" tanya Reo, setengah bercanda. Higuchi mengernyitkan kening. 

"Aku bercanda. Bagus kok. Lega rasanya. Seperti ada beban yang lepas, baik dari kepalaku atau dari perasaanku." Reo tersenyum kepada Higuchi di pantulan cermin. Higuchi melepaskan jubah potong rambut dari bahu Reo. 

"Terima kasih, Higussan." Reo tersenyum, matanya yang lentik terlihat menyorotkan kelegaan dan kesedihan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sama-sama," ucap Higuchi. "Ah, beruntung kau datang hari ini, Mibuchi."

"Eh?" Reo terheran. 

"Besok aku sudah kembali ke Tokyo. Ada pertandingan _streetball_ melawan tim Amerika."

Reo menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh! Aku tahu itu! Sei-chan bercerita padaku, dia tahu dari Tet-chan!" ceritanya, lalu menatap Higuchi lagi. 

"Kau akan main dengan Tim Strky kan? Maaf ya, aku tak bisa menonton langsung. Tapi aku akan mengajak yang lain untuk nonton bersama." Reo mengedipkan kening, mengacungkan jempolnya untuk memberi semangat. 

"Tentu, jangan lupa kabari yang lain." Higuchi tersenyum kalem. 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon aku: Ibunya Higuchi punya jasa potong rambut.
> 
> Also headcanon aku: Mibuchi potong rambut karena patah hati /GA
> 
> Fictober 2019 Day 13: "I never knew it could be this way."


End file.
